Renesmee Goes to College
by Miss Di
Summary: The Life and Times of Renesmee in College. It's quite sad really, fully grown at age 7 and isn't able to leave the house until she's 21. Read and see what troubles await her.
1. College: Destination No Where

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

**College: Destination No Where**

Dartmouth College. Hanover, New Hampshire. Of course, to me this translates as middle of nowhere, USA. I mean, whoever heard of Hanover.

"Renesmee, stop pouting. You are going to enjoy it here." Said my mother, Isabella Cullen. My whole family is here at the school doing the whole last goodbye thing.

Don't get me wrong. I, Renesmee Carly Cullen am ecstatic. I mean beyond happy right now. I am finally, after 21 years of living getting to go off on my own. I get to go to school and live in a dorm and everything, the whole college experience.

What sucks is that I have to go to Dartmouth. Which is a great school and all, but come on? Couldn't I have gone somewhere cool like New York, Chicago, or L.A? The answer was obvious before I even thought it of course.

Those places get way too much sun for my family to visit without some serious covering up. And like my super rich family, which worries about me way too much they had to move down here with me.

I am currently trying to get them to go home right now. "Okay, you guys can leave now. I'm all settled in and everything. And I'll be seeing you guys on weekends when I have the time."

My grandma Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. "Oh, Nessie I'm going to miss you." She gave me a fierce hug. I hugged back, because I was going to miss getting these everyday.

Grandpa Carlisle just smiled and told me "Good luck." Ah, good old reliable Carlisle. At least someone realizes that they were going to see me at the end of the week.

I guess the rest of my family caught on to my mood because they just said pretty much what the grandparents did.

Aunt Alice gave me a hug, while Uncle Jasper patted me on the shoulder. "Don't forget to try out that new wardrobe I bought you." Alice said then she released me.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett both gave me hugs and wished me well. Rosalie looked almost as choked up as Esme. Sometimes I think she thinks of me as her own daughter, which is fine with me as long as she's happy.

Now while the rest of my family headed to their cars I was left alone with my parents.

My mom looked as if she could cry too and dragged me into her arms and just held me. My father, Edward Cullen wrapped his arms around us and we jut stood there.

"Were going to miss you Renesmee." My father whispered in my hair. My parents pulled away from me. "I'm going to miss you too." I said. "But I'll see you in a couple days, ok?"

They nodded and began to walk back to where they parked. I watched as the last of my family drove away from the school, before going back into the building that housed my dorm room.

The dorms here were a mixture of old and new. Which was something I openly admired as I walked through the building on the way to my room. There were other students around moving things this way and that, talking, laughing, just getting to know each other and used to their new home.

My room was on the 3rd floor. I'd taken the stairs because it was quicker than waiting on an elevator. I got to my room door and hesitated.

'Well, here goes nothing.' I thought as I opened the door and stepped into my room. I had already half unpacked and set stuff up before my roommate had arrived, but now she was here in the flesh.

My roommate looked up slowly as I entered the room. She was pretty, super pale and goth. I could already see the vast expanse of black littering her side of the room and clashing with the variety of color sprinkled through mine.

"Greetings." She said to me as I stepped into the room and sat on my bed. She had one of those old raspy smoker voices. Of course I could see the pack of Newports sitting on the bed.

"Um, hi. I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Ness if you want." I said in an attempt to be friendly, despite the fact that my roommate looked and sounded a little creepy. Which is ironic coming from me, considering what I am and who my family is.

"Layla Von Tial." She said with a shake of her dark black hair. "And Renesmee I think it's best we get some things straight from the get go." She gave me her best intimidating glare, or at least I thought that was what it was supposed to be. I mean with all that makeup and shit on her face; who could really tell. It came out as more of a grimace.

I could tell she was going to be a bitch, so I decided to make the best of a rapidly fading conversation. "Yes, I do think it would be best if we set a few rules down. That way we can better…."

Bitch cut me off. "I wasn't done talking RENesmEE." Layla said. Putting a lot of emphasis on my name. "Basically rules are you just stay the fuck away from me and out of my way."

I just stared. I mean what the fuck was her problem? I haven't done shit yet and already someone doesn't like me. And to make matter worse it's my roommate of all the students in this school.

"What the fuck did I do to you?" I said a bit ticked off at Layla's unpleasant attitude. She pursed her lips and gave me a once over.

"Nothing. You did nothing obviously." She said in her raspy smoker voice. "I just don't like your kind."

"The hell does that mean?" I asked out of exasperation and partly out of curiosity. I mean she obviously couldn't know about my heritage, so what was she talking about.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. "No offence to you Renesmee, but I know your type. I've experienced it all before. I can tell just by looking at your clothes and things. Your going to just cramp my style. You too bright and cheerful. It'll only end up throwing me off my vibe."

She got up from the bed. "No Renesmee, we can't be friends. So just go on and join your cheer team and sorority and get the hell up out of here." And with that Layla Von Tial left the room.

I just sat there for half a second wondering what the hell just happened? Before I just shrugged it off and went about repacking my things.

Layla was right about one thing. There was no way in hell I was staying in here with that über raspy voiced bitch.

**So….. How is it? Review Please. It's that square button at the bottom of the page. You know you wanna click it.**


	2. And Her Name Was Emilia

**And Her Name Was Emilia**

It didn't take long to finish repacking my things. Being super fast has its perks. So I decided to go see the Head Dorm Supervisor.

The Head Dorm Supervisor is the person that is over the dorms. Each housing building on campus has one. They are used to keep the order and such. Make sure no ones acting too crazy.

The Supervisor of my dorms room was located on the third floor too. On the door it read 'Dorm Supervisor' Melina Grey. I knocked on the door politely and waited for an answer.

I could hear some shuffling behind the door before it opened and revealed a pretty short brunette girl. She gave me a once over and a small smile.

"Can I help you…?" Melina asked.

"Renesmee." I supplied. "And yes you may. I have a problem with my roommate. I would like to request a room change."

Melina looked surprised at this. I guess most people don't usually have roommate problems on the first day of school. She seemed to contemplate what to say next.

"Um, don't you think it's a little early to be changing dorms? You couldn't have possibly gotten to know her in such little time." Melina said. And what she said was sound logic, because I couldn't have possibly gotten to know my roommate in such short time. But I was determined to remain firm and get out of that room.

"I know it seems too soon to request a dorm change, but could you please move me. I can assure you that my roommate and I will not get along in the future." I said in my best desperate voice.

Melina seemed to have a heart, because her expression changed to one of sympathy. She began to walk inside her room and motioned for me to come in. "Come on and I'll see if we have any available rooms."

Melina's room was way bigger than the dorm I was sharing with that bitch Layla. It was a mini suite with a bedroom and dining room kitchen connected together. The bathroom I figured was in the bedroom. There was even a small living room with a couch and an entertainment center.

'Next year I am so apply for this job.' I thought as I looked around. Melina saw me looking and smiled a little more as she walked over to a clipboard on her kitchen counter.

She looked it over for a bit, then seemed to make up her mind and come to a decision. "Ok Renesmee, I'm going to move you to room 504 on the fifth floor. There's a vacancy there with a girl name Emilia."

"Thank you Melina." I smiled, then walked over and gave her a small hug. "You've just made my life a lot easier."

Melina shrugged. "Just doing my job."

I quickly left Melina's room, got my stuff from the old dorm and made my way to room 504.

I gave a polite knock before sticking my key in the lock and opening the door. I literally sighed in relief as I looked inside.

This dorm was more cheerful than the one I just left. As I stepped inside I could tell that Emilia and I had a lot in common.

Said girl was lying on her bed when I came in and smiled when she saw me. "Finally, I thought I'd have this room all to myself. That would be sooo boring."

I kinda just stood in the door staring like a spaz. She seemed to pick up on my moment of mental slowness and offered to help me with my things.

I just nodded and took everything in as she pulled me inside and sat my things on my bed. 'Damn.' I thought. 'This girl is hot.'

Now I am not gay by any means, but I'm comfortable enough in my own sexuality to admit when another girl is beautiful.

I don't usually notice things like this often. When you live with a perfect vampire family full of walking supermodels it's kind of hard to notice human beauty, but this girl was different.

Emilia wasn't Latino, even though her name suggested it. She was a Caucasian girl with rich dark brown hair that was straight and curled a little at the edges. Her eyes were a lighter brown than mine were and she was about as tall as me. I'm about 5'6.

Not as pretty is Rosalie, but pretty enough to be put in the same category as myself.

I came back to my senses fast though. I offered her my hand and introduced myself. "I'm Renesmee."

Emilia shook it. "Emilia. Nice to meet you Ness." Then she thought better of it. "Oh, I hope you like Ness. Renesmee is such a mouth full and Nessie is a little childish for a girl your age."

I shook my head. "No, Ness is perfectly fine. As long as I can call you Lia."

Lia smiled. "Done. Now hurry up and unpack. Get settled and everything. Cuz around 10 ish or so were going out."

I went to putting my clothes in the closet. "Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Party. There's one over at one of the fraternity houses." She said casually from the bed. "I figured it's best to get some fun in and relax, before we start classes tomorrow."

I nodded and changed the subject. "I just left this super bitch back in my old dorm."

Lia just shook her head and laughed. "Really who?" She asked.

I didn't leave her hanging. I told her all about that super bitch Layla and how rude she was to me.

Lia just laughed at me and my whole ordeal. "Well if that hadn't happened you wouldn't be here with me." She said.

A couple of hours went by with us girls just getting to know each other. I found out that Lia and me both shared a serious love for fashion, which is something I inherited from Alice. Especially since my mother is allergic to the word fashion and shopping.

We were in the middle of a serious conversation on Marc Jacobs' latest collection when my cell rang.

I told Lia to hold on a second and went to get my phone from my purse. My ring tone was the Black Eyed Peas song 'Ring-A-Ling'.

I checked the caller I.D. then answered the phone. "Hey Babe." I said.

"Hey yourself." Came the voice of my boyfriend, no fiancé, Jacob Black.

**How'd you like it so far? Reviews are aways welcome. Next chapter will be a little longer.**


End file.
